His Dark Mask
by littleonee
Summary: Bella Swan befriends the transfer students; the Cullens and Hales. One of them is Edward Cullen, her best friend from her childhood days but, Edward changed and she dosen't like it. Will she bring her Edward back? Complete summary inside. All Human.
1. That's Our Sab!

_**Summary: Bella Swan befriends the transfer students; the Cullens and Hales. One of them is Edward Cullen, her best friend from her childhood days but, its not the Edward she knew; Edward changed, not for the good but, for the bad. Will she bring her Edward back?**_

_**A/N: Bella's personality in this story is way, way different from the Bella in Twilight; here she's a people person, athletic, confident but she is still a klutz! :))**_

_**Anyways… Enjoy reading! If there's any mistakes, Sorry!**_

_**I don't own anything Twilight.**_

* * *

**BPOV**

_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG_. The second bell rang.

Damn, I'm going to be late for class _again_. Since I'm trying to change my reputation from being late every morning; I ran as fast as I could and when I was finally in front of my first class, I got ready with all the drama that my dear teacher, Mrs. Reynolds' gonna throw at me. Mrs. Reynolds is the kind of teacher that throws a fit when you're late, like if she really cares about you being tardy, she only wants you to be embarrassed in front of the whole class and I hate her for that. _Well everybody hates her_. I smiled at the thought. Since the door is usually closed I slowly opened it and faced my doom.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Reynolds" I said uncomfortably.

"You forgot the word '_again'_, Ms. Swan." She said smugly, I rolled my eyes. "Anyways I'm tired of you ruining my wonderful morning so just take your seat."

"Thanks."

And so just like what she said I sat down on my seat, since the person beside me doesn't tease me unlike the others-who is still not laughing at me, I instantly relaxed.

"Hey, Bella" Angela said

"Hey. So what did I miss?"

"Actually Mrs. Reynolds came in 10 seconds before you did. So you didn't miss anything" She smiled.

"Huh, so that explains why no one was laughing at me" I said to myself.

And so the morning began. As usual first period was boring; Mrs. Reynolds talking about equations and other math stuff that we already know; and when the bell rang I literally stormed out of the room and went to the lab which was on the other side of the building. While I was walking down the hallway I heard girls talking about new kids going to school tomorrow, since Angela knows almost about everything here in school, I decided to ask her; when I see her of course, I have more important things to do than be curious about these new kids coming here in _Dean High._

Since I'm going to the lab I guess you already know that my next class is Biology. Our teacher here is Mr. Gonzales, he's one of my favorite teachers, always so perky and energetic, it's easy to get along with him, and because of him Biology isn't boring unlike the other teachers out there who talks dully, I feel sorry for those schools that doesn't have a teacher like Mr. Gonzales. When I entered the lab half of the class was already there so, I went to my seat; which is in the corner back of the room and sat down. My seat beside me is usually empty so I guess its one of the new students' that's going to occupy it. While waiting for the others and Mr. Gonzales I started doodling in my notebook, since I was so caught up doodling I didn't even notice him walk in and so I dropped everything and started listening.

This morning went by so fast its already 4th period which is gym; my favorite class. The coach said we can play soccer and so we did. Soccer was one of my favorite sports so I was good at it and since I was the only one that's in the mood to play, our team won. After the game I was so sweaty, I decided to take a shower before going to the dining hall which I'm sure that Angela and the others are already waiting for me. After showering I ran to the dining hall. I wasn't paying attention on where I was going I accidentally bumped into someone and fell back on my butt.

"Ah! Ouch." I got up and rubbed my butt

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know where I was going I was in a hurry and I bumped into you. Ugh. I'm sorry again, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said while I was checking my bag if something's missing.

"I'm Mike by the way" He held out his hand for me to shake.

I tuned around and for the first time I looked at him, I instantly thought that he was handsome. He has blond hair which was gelled up so that it'll be neat and he has these light blue eyes that were filled with regret and the features of his face were angelic.

"Bella" I shook his hand.

"Like Swan, Bella Swan?" he asked

"Yeah. Why, you know me?"

"Of course, you're the daughter of Chief Swan right?"

"Yeah" I said thoughtfully.

"My dad knows him"

"How?"

"Well my family owns a store there in Forks and since its a small town, Chief Swan's kinda popular there"

_Huh, I didn't realize that my dad's that popular. He only said that he's head chief there. _I thought. "Well, I gotta go my friends are waiting for me."

"Sure. Nice meeting you Bella"

"Yeah, nice meeting you too" I said as I walked away.

When I went in the dining hall I easily found Angela. When I reached our table I sat between Angela and Casey.

"Hey guys, sorry if I kept you waiting." I said apologetically

"'S'okay. Anyways I was filling in for Casey; you know, about the new kids that are coming tomorrow." Jessica said

"No, I don't know. Could you please repeat it?"

"Why won't Ash fill in for you guys, since I repeated it a million times. Then I go and buy food?"

"Thanks Jess!" We all said in unison. That being said, Jess walked away.

"Okay, all I know is that the Cullens and Hales' are from Forks, Washington they moved in L.A. because Dr. Cullen got accepted in a famous hospital somewhere there and he accepted it, since their kids; Edward, Alice and Emmet wants to study here they allowed them to, that's the Cullen's story; the Hales just wanted to accompany the Cullens so they decided to move in L.A. too. The twins; Jasper and Rosalie will study here like the others." Ashley finished. _Edward, Alice and Emmet Cullen; all sounds familiar. Huh, maybe I'm just imagining things. _I thought

"That's all?" Casey said in utter disbelief

"What do you want? Know their birthdays?" Katie said, annoyed

"Sorry, Kate it's just that, it's all over the school I thought you know more"

"Nah, it's alright that was also my reaction when I heard about them" She said smirking.

Out of the blue Ysabel complained. "What's taking her so long?"

"Who, Jessica?" Angela asked

"No, the Queen of England." She said sarcastically. "Of course, I'm looking for Jessica, silly"

"Then I bet she's on her way here"

Right on cue Jessica was approaching us holding two plastic bags. "Hey guys, I bought _McDonald's_"

"Yay! My fave!" Sab said.

"Here" Jess gave Sab the meal and the second Jess placed the food in front of her, she started eating like she didn't eat for days.

"What the? Sab! stop eating like a pig!" I exclaimed

"Sorry" she smiled. We all laughed because there was spaghetti sauce all over her face!

"What?" Sab asked

"You....have sauce... a--all o--over!" Katie managed to say between laughs. Sab quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her face before anyone else saw her.

"Stop laughing and eat! The food's getting cold." Sab said shyly. It took us several moments to calm down and when we did we started digging in too. When we were done Sab told us about her encounter with Lauren Mallory.

"When I was on my way to ELA I, literally bumped onto Lauren and she fell flat on her face" She giggled. "Then when she got up, she faced me and shouted about me breaking her nose, then I looked closely at her face because she said that I broke her nose and I really did, it was broken!" We all laughed. "it was so crooked and distorted that I started laughing then she was screaming about, her getting another nose job and me paying for it then I said: '_Oh, Lauren honey, I don't care about your nose and since you're so rich and all why won't you just get the hell out of here and get another nose job!' _I spat on her face when I said that." We all laughed hysterically even half of the cafeteria we're laughing because they heard what Sab said. "And, and!" Sab was panting at the same time trying to continue the story. "then I walked away from her laughing, then a few moments later I heard Lauren scream! it was so loud even the birds flew away!" Sab was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her eyes. After a few moments all of us calmed down and walked to class.

Since I have ELA with Casey I walked with her. When we arrived, half of the class were already there and since we didn't have time to talk we both took our seats and I started chatting with the person in front of me while waiting for Mr. Stewart. When Mr. Stewart came in everyone was quiet and just like any other class, it started. When I was done with my last class I met up with Angela and Ashley in the parking lot for me to drop them off.

"Hey, Ash! Angela here yet?"

"Nope, I was first"

"Yup, I can see that."

"Anyways, can we wait for Angie in your car its kinda hot out here" She pleaded

"Sure, and I bet you only wanna see my Mercedes" I said sarcastically.

"Not just any Mercedes, my dear friend. _Mercedes-Benz F 700_" She said the last sentence dreamily, I rolled my eye. We intertwined our arms and went off to wait for Angela in my car. Several moments later Angela was running to my car and went inside.

"Sorry, that I kept you waiting" Angie said

"No problem, we were just talking about the 'Lauren incident'" I said and with that being said I pulled out of the parking space and headed off to their houses to drop them off.

After I dropped them off, I went to the building where my apartment was located, which is just a few blocks away from school. When I reached the building, I parked my car in my usual parking spot and greeted the doorman when I went inside and pressed the 'up' button of the elevator. It took 3 minutes for the elevator to go down and for the doors to open, I pressed the button for my floor; which was the ninth floor, when I was already on my floor I went directly to my apartment; apartment 9B; I fished out for my keys and checked if the doorknob's locked, surprisingly it wasn't. _I thought I locked it this morning? Hmm.I guess I didn't, since I was running late for school._I thought. I turned the door knob and went in, after I placed my keys and bag by the end table near the kitchen, I closed the door and I felt somebody hug me from the back.

"Gah!"

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! Please review!_**

**_PS: Bella's friends here are: Angela Webber/Angie, Jessica Stanley/Jess, Cassandra Connors/Casey, Ashley Margaux/Ash, Katherine Evans/Kate and Ysabel Greene/Sab._**


	2. Reunion

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"_Gah!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey, Bella" a high-pitched voice said.

"Ahh!" I screamed again.

"Miss me?" she said.

"Ahh!" I screamed once more.

Finally she let go of me. "Could you stop screaming? You're hurting my ear!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt Bella, I'm hurt" she said playfully.

I turned around and faced her. She was small and pixie-like; maybe she was about 4"10 or something, she had shiny black hair and everything about her just screams; beautiful. Suddenly, flashbacks bombarded my thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ding Dong!" someone shouted by the door_

"_I'll get it!" I said_

_I opened the door and found out that Alice was there with Emmett and Edward walking towards us. "Alice! You're back!" I said while hugging her. _

"_I know! Miss me?" _

"_What kind of question is that?! Of course, I missed you!"_

"_You're still alive?" she said sarcastically _

"_Alice, are you blind?" I said_

"_What I meant is that, did you break your bones or something while we're gone; klutz?" she said the last part to herself._

"_No!"_

"_Anyways let's go bac-" She couldn't continue because Emmett enveloped me in a bone crushing hug._

"_Bella, I missed you!" Emmett said._

"_Emmett! I can't breathe!"_

_He finally put me down. "Sorry, Bells"_

"_It's okay. Alice what we're you saying?" I said facing her._

"_I said, let's go to my house, I have a gift for you"_

"_Oh, Alice. You shouldn't ha-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa; what am I, chopped liver?" Edward said before I could even finish my sentence._

"_Edward!" I hugged him tight._

"_Well, hello there missy" He hugged me back_

"_I missed you, an awful lot" I closed my eyes._

_He chuckled. "I missed you too, Bells"_

_I didn't realize it has been minutes that Edward and I were hugging, until Emmett cleared his throat._

"_EH-EM!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Alice? Is that you?"

"The one and only."

"Ahh!" I screamed again as I hugged her, tight.

"Finally!" She said as she hugged me back.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?!" I said after I hugged her.

"I'm going to study here in New York! Can you believe it?!"

"OMG! Where?!" I didn't realize we were bouncing like idiots.

"Dean High School?"

"OMG, Alice! That's my school!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Ahh! We're going to be classmates! Ahh!"

Then, the door opened. "What's going on here?"

"Emmett!" I said running to him and hugged him

"Bells?" He said

"The one and only!" I quoted what Alice said earlier.

"Oh my God! Bells, it's really you!" he said as he hugged me back with his very own, bone crushing hug.

"Ah! Em, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember you're so fragile" He chuckled as he dropped me.

Being the mature adult that I am, I stuck my tongue at Emmett. "Where's Edward?"

"I said we'll meet him in our apartment after Alice's done unpacking." Emmett said.

"Yeah, so help me unpack" Alice commanded, and then Emmett started unpacking Alice's clothes.

"Wait, you're living here? With me? In my apartment?!" I shouted at her

"Well, yeah; I mean if you want, I'll just go live with Em and Edward."

"No! I was just shocked because usually they inform us about people moving in."

"Oh! Well I kinda said to not inform you 'cause I wanted this to be a surprise"

"Oh. Ok then, lets get this over with" I said and rubbed my hands together.

Alice shook her head. "Sometimes you're so weird, Bella"

"Do you want to finish this?" I asked Alice as I helped Emmett

"Of course I do." And with that, she started bringing in boxes that Emmett brought.

"What's in that?" I said pointing to the boxes.

"Kitchen stuff" Alice shrugged.

A few hours later we were done unpacking.

"Whew! I'm glad that's all out of the way" Alice said

"Yeah and you know what? I'm hungry!" Emmett exclaimed

"You still haven't changed, have you Emmet?" I asked

"Nope" he said popping the 'p' part.

I shook my head while laughing. "Yup! That's the old Emmett alright"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

"Anyways, where will we meet Edward again?" Alice asked him

"Our apartment"

"And where is that?" I asked

"Upstairs, apartment 10G"

"Do you think he's already there?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I bet he is" Emmett smirked

"Why are you smirking?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Don't mind him, Bella. Let's go?" Alice said

"Sure, sure. Let me shower first."

"We'll wait for you outside" she said

"Okay"

Alice and Emmett went outside and waited for me. After I was done I grabbed the keys and my phone and locked the door. When I went outside I found them in the lounge staring out the window.

"Its twilight, Bella; my favorite time of the day" Alice said as she heard me approaching

"Yeah, it's beautiful, huh" I said as I joined them

"Yup, when I just look at the sky all of my troubles and problems are gone" Emmett said.

"You ready to go?" I asked a few moments later.

"A few more minutes, Bella, then we'll go upstairs" Alice said still looking out the window, since I didn't want to ruin their moment I just stayed silent and waited for them to snap out of their gaze. Five minutes later the night falls and we went up stairs to Emmett's apartment, when we got there the first scene I saw was; Edward lip locking with a girl, I immediately ran out of the room and went to the floor's lounge and stare out the window, shockingly I could see stars, I stared at them and planned to stay here forever. Several moments later I heard Alice call my name.

"Bella?" Alice said

"I'm here Alice"

"Hey, sorry about that" Alice said when she was beside me

"Nah, its fine"

When Alice decided to look where my gaze held she said. "Whoa! There are stars!" Alice pointed at the sky.

"I know"

"Is that why you stayed here and didn't plan to return back?"

"Yeah, I didn't even notice that I was here for about-"

"An hour" Alice finished.

I smiled. "So, what's the name of Edward's girlfriend?"

"That wasn't his girlfriend" Alice said slowly.

I stared at her wide eyed. "What?!"

"That wasn't his girlfriend" she said facing me

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, Edward never had one. He just plays with us girls" she laughed a strained one. I saw something glistened on her cheeks when she looked out the window again.

"Alice, are you crying?"

"No" she said her voice strained.

"Oh, Alice" I said as I hugged her. When I hugged her she released a sob, which made me hug her tighter.

"Alice, its fine. When did he start this, playboy attitude of his?"

"A year after you left, that's when he started" Alice held back a sob when she was talking to me. I didn't ask questions after that so that she can cry freely. After a few moments Emmett came out looking for us.

"Bella? Alice?" he called out

"Em, we're here" I said as I raised my hand for him to see. I felt him run towards us and when he saw me hugging Alice and her crying, he immediately hugged us both.

"Alice, baby sis of mine, its fine, he'll stop someday, you know he will"

"But, when, Em, when? I can't take it anymore! Every time I see him with a girl, it just… just hurts 'cause I know that someday, when he gets what he wants from her, he'll just throw her away like… like she's garbage! He doesn't even care about anyone or anything!" Alice said as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Shh, Alice, shh. I know it hurts, I know but, please be strong, be stronger, I know you can do it, I know you can; your Alice for crying out loud!" He chuckled. I also chuckled from what he said but, Alice didn't.

"Oh, Alice, I hate seeing you like this. Its just wrong you know? You're Alice! You're supposed to be happy and bouncy all the time not like this, and just looking at you crying hurts me. Please be happy and just like what Emmett said, be strong, be stronger, I know you can do it, all of us know you can" I said.

"Yeah, Alice. You can do it, be strong, be stronger my, love. I'm here for you, I'm always am." Someone said.

"Jazz? Jasper?" Alice said

"I'm here baby, I'm here." Jasper said while he joined our group hug and kissed Alice on her lips.

"Jasper?" I asked

"Hey, Bella. I'm glad you still remember me"

"Hey, Alice. Be strong, be stronger, for me please I hate seeing you like this, sad and hopeless, that's not the Alice I knew." Rosalie said as she came to view and joined our group hug.

"Rosalie?" Alice and I said at the same time.

She chuckled. "Hey, Bells. I'm glad you still know me." A few moments later, Alice stopped crying but, she wanted to stay her longer, suddenly my anger told me that I had business to do.

"Okay, can I get out first; I have some things to do." I said

"Sure" They all said in unison except for Alice.

"Where are you going?" Alice said

"You don't have to know, okay?" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Bye, guys see you later." I said as I slowly went out from the circle.

"Bye" they all said in unison.

I stayed there for a few seconds and ran to Emmett's apartment. When I got there I banged on the door three times. _Time to teach you a lesson Edward._ I thought.

"Who is it?" Someone shouted from the inside.

"Open this fucking door and I'll tell you who I am!" I shouted as I banged the door three times.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so violent." Edward said while approaching the door. _Good thing there are no peep holes in this building or else my surprise will be ruined._ When Edward opened the door so many emotions flickered on his face when he saw me; confusion, shock, relief, longing. _Oh, so you long for me huh? Then, this mission will be easier than I thought._

"Bella? Is that you?" Edward said while his smile grew bigger.

* * *

_**Just so you know when she had the flashback, Bella was 10 years old and so was Alice and Edward, Emmett was 12 back then. Now, Bella's 16, Alice and Edward also and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's 18.**_

_**Pleaaasee review!**_


	3. Don't Leave Me

_**Enjoy reading! Oh, review also!**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns everything.**_

* * *

"_Bella? Is that you?" Edward said while his smile grew bigger._

"Who else could it be?" I said as I put a fake smile on my face which turned out to be a grimace, Edward noticed it but he quickly composed his face and hugged me.

"I can't believe it! You're here, you're really here!"

"I know right?" I hugged him back but not with much enthusiasm as his.

When he released me he asked. "Is something wrong?"

_Ahh, same old Edward; he can still read you_. "Can I talk to you?" I looked over his shoulder and found out that the girl was still there, watching us. "In private" my voice sounded like I was in pain and I thought I was doing a good job keeping a poker face. Edward noticed and he immediately closed the door-he completely forgot about the girl-and dragged me to the end of the hallway; there was a door which led to a balcony and we went outside.

"Watch out for flies or mosquitoes, Bella" he chuckled. I didn't realize that my mouth was open and I closed it immediately. "What's up?" he said as he leaned at the railing and looked at the stars above us. I wanted to tell him that it's the sky that's above us but, I remembered that I have to be serious.

"What's wrong with you?! You left the girl inside the apartment without telling her who I am or where we're going! I bet she's so curious and mad at you right now." was the first thing that came out my mouth and I instantly regretted it.

"Who cares about her anyway?" he stared at me

"_Who cares about her anyway_?! I do, Edward, me! I care about her!"

"Why?" he looked at me like I was a crazy woman

"Because I'm a girl!"

"And?"

"Ugh, you're impossible!" I shouted at him and headed for the door.

"Wait!" he said as he grabbed my arm

"Ugh! Let go of me, you disgusting creature!" I squirmed away from his touch which made him hold me tighter.

"What's up with you?! I didn't even do anything!" he screamed at my face since he's holding both of my arms already.

"I said let go of me!" I said as I squirmed away from his touch.

"If I let go of you, will you leave me here?!"

"Yes!"

"Then I won't!" he hugged me tight

I started punching his shoulders. "I said let go of me!" I didn't even realize that tears were streaming down my face. "Let go!" I punched him again. "Let go" I said softly and punched him once more. "Let go" I sobbed and started crying.

"Shh, it's okay Bella, its okay" he said as he stroked my hair. Rain drops touched my arms, face and my clothes; you get the point, its raining.

"Why, Edward, why?" I said softly

"Alice told you, huh?" I felt him smile; right then and there I wanted to look at him.

"Could you please let go of me?" I asked sweetly

"Will you leave me?" he asked; his voice was pained

"Of course, I won't. Why would I leave you here, dripping wet?"

"'Cause you did it once and I fear of it happening, _again_" his voice still pained.

"Oh Edward, I will never do tha-"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey mom, I mean mother!" I said to the phone. Rule number one; never call her 'mom' or 'mommy'._

"_Bella-sweetie, Happy 11__th__ Birthday!"_

_Pain shot through me. "Mother, I'm 12 and today is December 13, my birthday wa-" _

"_I don't care about that; at least I greeted you, right?"_

_Rule number two; just say what you think 'the Renee' wants to hear, then the lesser the pain. "Yeah, you're right"_

"_Anyways, Bella-sweetie, tell your dad to get ready" Renee always calls me Bella-sweetie, to think that it's my name, one day I just wanna scream at her face; "MOM! My name is not 'Bella-sweetie' its just Bella!"_

"_Okay, mother" I covered the mouth piece and spoke to the person beside me. "Edward, could you call my dad and say to get ready, from Renee?" I asked softly. "Yeah, sure." Edward said and ran off to tell Charlie._

"_Renee?"_

"_Yes, Bella-sweetie?"_

"_I already told Charlie to get ready"_

"_You should change into casual clothes now"_

"_Wh- I mean; okay, sure" Rule number three; never ask questions._

"_Bye now, see you later"_

"_See ya." I left the phone on the kitchen counter and went to my room. When I first entered the room my jaw dropped; it was empty everything was gone, even the bed was gone, the only thing left there was the love seat, a shoulder bag, clothes for me to change into and a note. I ran to the love seat and picked up the piece of paper._

Hey, Bells

I know you're shocked that you're room is empty. Well let me explain. Renee wanted you to move in with her in L.A., and you know your mother once her mind was made up, nothing and no one can change it so I helplessly agreed.

I cleaned everything up last night-since you were sleeping over at Edward's house-and that was the only time I could prepare everything for today.

Just so you know Renee will pick you up in a couple of minutes so I suggest, you should go and change. Put the dirty clothes in the bag after you change. I know you don't wanto to leave Forks and I apologize for that.

I'm sorry, really, really sorry;

Charlie.

"_Hey Bell-" Edward stopped mid sentence because he saw that the room was empty. "What the?!"_

"_I know, here read it, it will explain everything. I'll just change, okay" I handed him the note and kissed his cheek and went off to change in my bathroom. When I went out of the room I saw that Edward was crying and it was raining, hard; I ran to him and dropped my clothes to hug him._

"_I don't want you to leave" he said_

"_I know me neither."_

"_Then don't"_

_I looked into his beautiful green eyes that were now red and puffy. "Edward, you know my mom, when she's up to something she'll do it and nothing can stop her"_

"_I'll beg, be her slave, kneel in front of her and kiss her feet; I'll do anything or everything to let her, let you stay here with me"_

_I kissed both of his eyes, held his face in my hands and said. "You won't do that; you can't do that I won't let you"_

"_Do you want to stay here?"_

"_Of course I do, I really do but, its Renee, Edward, its her, its-my mom slash actress-Renee"_

Beep. Beep._ A car honked_

"_I don't want you to go!" his tears finally stopped._

"_I have to, Edward" his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness_

_Before Edward could answer Charlie called out. "Bella! Renee's here"_

_I released Edward's face and picked up my clothes and put it in my bag. "Bye, Edward. I'll miss you" I said and left the room, went downstairs and saw that Charlie was holding two huge luggages and I went to pick it up. _

"_Bye, dad"_

"_I'll help you with those" Charlie said and I guess he was trying to pass the goodbye part. When Charlie me an umbrella Renee was already waiting outside the car and ordered her bodyguard to help Charlie with the luggage; a part of me wanted to turn back and say goodbye to Edward once more but I knew that it will only hurt us both. When I was going towards the car I felt someone grab me from the back to hug me. I released the umbrella from my hand to hug Edward and letting the rain soak us wet._

"_Don't go" Edward pleaded_

"_I wish I could but, I can't Edward, I have to go and you'll have to release me now"_

"_No! I won't release you until someone kills me first"_

"_Edward! Stop overreacting and let go of me!"_

"_If I let go of you, will you leave me here?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Then I won't!" he said as he hugged me tighter_

"_Edward! I can't breathe!"_

_He finally let go of me and I took the chance to run away but my body held still. I held his face in my hands and kissed his forehead, both of his cheeks, his nose and lastly his lips. "Goodbye, Edward; I'll miss you" and with that I ran to the car and let the tears run freely; I didn't notice that my mom was still outside talking to dad. I rolled down my window since I saw that Edward was approaching me._

"_Bella, don't leave me here; without you in my life, I'm nothing completely nothing. Please don't leave me" he pleaded_

_I kissed his nose again. "I don't want to leave you but, I have to"_

"_Bella" he said my name sadly_

"_Oh, Edward"_

_I climbed out the window and I hugged him once again. I cried to his shirt repeating his name over and over again. "I'll miss you" we both said in unison. I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked up and I saw my dad looking at me with sadness in his eyes._

"_You better get inside now, Bella, your mom's waiting"_

"_Edward? I have to go now" Edward hesitated but he released me 'cause he knew that it won't do any good. _

"_I'll miss you, Bella"_

"_I'll miss you too" _

_I faced my dad and hugged him. "I'll drop by here someday, okay?" I said looking into his eyes_

"_Sure, Bells, anytime"_

"_I'll miss you, dad"_

"_I'll miss you too" I let go of him and he hugged me one more time, then he released me. "Bye, Bells"_

"_Bye, dad"_

_I faced Edward and said. "Bye, Edward. I already miss you"_

"_Me too, Bella, me too"_

_I didn't want to say goodbye to him anymore so I went inside and rolled up the window letting more tears run._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Bella?"

I shook my head. "Yeah?"

"What were you gonna say?"

"Uhh…"

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something"

He chuckled. "You still haven't changed; you're still the Bella I knew"

Then I remembered what I was here for, I easily got out of Edward's embrace and I noticed that we were soaking wet but, I didn't care. "Hey! I was supposed to be mad at you!"

"Yeah, I know; you were shouting at me about nonsense but then I realized that Alice could've told you about me since she's your roomie and all"

"How did you know that Alice was my roomate?"

"Can I explain it to you _after_ both of us are dry?" he asked smirking. I looked at myself and saw that the white shirt I was wearing was already see-through; you could see my black bra! I immediately covered my top with my arms and I heard that Edward was laughing.

"Pervert!" I shouted at him and ran for the door but, I slipped and I waited for the floor to hit my head but, I didn't feel anything only strong arms wrapped around me. "Are you okay?" Edward asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I was expecting him to release me but, I only feel myself being lifted; bridal style. "Edward! Put me down!" I screamed

"No, I will not. I'll put you down when we're inside my apartment"

"Edward! Put me down this instant!" I screamed again

"Good thing you're not squirming, like Alice" he said to himself.

"Good idea!" I squirmed out of his touch

"Wha, What?! Bella! Stop squirming!"

"No, I will not!"

Edward shook his head while chuckling. "Stubborn as always"

"Edward!" I screamed again

"Bella!" he mimicked my tone

"Put me down!"

"No way, missy!"

"Ha, stubborn as always" I said, Edward smirked

"Could please stop squirming?" he pleaded

"Fine!" Then a light bulb appeared on top of my head. "I'll bounce instead" and with that being said, I started bouncing.

"Beeelllllllaaaaa!" Edward complained.

I laughed an evil laugh and said. "We're near the apartment by now so stop complaining!"

"Fine!" A few more steps Edward put me down and opened the door, and when he did we both saw that Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the couch. We both looked at each other and nodded. Edward counted 1 to 3 with his fingers and when it was three…

"EH-HEM!"


	4. He's So Hot!

_"EH-HEM"_ we both cleared our throats loudly.

All at the same time they snapped their heads up and said. "What? What's going on?"

Edward and I bursted into laughter and when they knew what was going on they started throwing throw pillows at us.

"Woah! Stop it!" Edward said

"Ah! Ouch! Stop it, you guys!" I whined. When they ran out of throw pillows to throw they stopped

"How long have you've been there?" Jasper directed the question to Edward

"Long enough to see both of your tongues" Edward made a face and shuddered at the memory

"Well it's not our fault you saw us doing it" Rosalie said

Before either Edward or I could answer Emmett said. "Um, Bella?" he smirked.

"Yes?"

"Nice shirt" Emmett pointed at my shirt and laughed, I soon then realized that I was soaking wet.

"Ugh! Pervert!" I shouted and ran off to my room. When I got there I got my white khaki shorts and my black Hollister shirt for me to change into after I shower. When I was done I saw that Edward was dry and he was watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_ on HBO; I sat down beside him.

"Hey"

"Hey, you ready to go" he said, his eyes glued on the TV screen.

"Where are we going?"

"T.G.I. Friday's"

"Oh, sure, let me change first" I got up and I heard Edward say. "Sure, sure"

I went to my walk-in-closet and changed into my black skinny jeans and I put on my white leather jacket, after that I went to the bathroom, blow dried my hair, put it in a messy bun and put on black eyeliner around my eyes and chap stick on my lips. I went to the living room to find that Edward's eyes was still glued on the screen.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have glasses?"

"No" I sat beside him and held his face in my hands and said. "Let's go, then"

"Fine" he pouted, I laughed as I turned off the TV and grabbed my purse where I put my keys and phone.

When we were waiting for the elevator I asked. "Where are they?" I faced him

"They're waiting for us there"

"Oh, okay then. Which car will we use yours or mine?"

"Mine" he said when we went inside. "If that's okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that" I pressed the 'P1' button. When we were in the parking lot I followed him and I saw that we were approaching a silver Volvo.

"Your car?"

"Yup, its my precious baby" he said, I giggled. When we were by the car he opened the door for me. "Why, thank you kind sir"

"Anything for you, mi' lady" he said. When we got in he asked. "What's the model of your car?" he started the ignition.

"Mercedes" I shrugged.

"What kind?" he asked when we were heading towards the exit.

"Mercedes-Benz F 700" I shrugged again.

He stared at me wide eyed. "Edward! Watch out!" I screamed.

His head snapped back from its last position. "Sorry about that" he said when we were out of the building.

"What was that about?" I looked at him

"Your car's a Mercedes-Benz F 700?" he said surprise evident in his voice

"Well, yeah. It was a gift from Renèe on my sixteenth birthday"

"Good thing she remembered" he smirked

"Well, she gave it to me last month which was, December" I said sadly

"I'm sorry, Bella"

"Nah, its cool, I got used to it anyways" I shrugged and stared out the window

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"When did you get over it?"

"When I was 14"

"Did you get used to her calling you, 'Bella-sweetie'?"

"No, I will never, ever get used to her calling me that" we both laughed.

"Well ,we're already here"

"Really? That was fast"

He looked at me. "Bella, we're driving a Volvo here"

"Nope, you're the one who's driving a Volvo not me"

He shook his head. "I will never understand you, Bella, never"

I scoffed. "Yeah, right"

Edward nodded his head. "Yup, never"

"Whatever" I said getting my purse when I was getting out of the car Edward said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; hold it right there, missy"

"Why?" I said as I got out.

Edward got out of the car and locked it. "I was supposed to open the door for you" he whined

I approached him and patted his cheeks. "Well, I won't allow it"

"Please let me open the door for you later" he pleaded

"No, Edward" I said

"But-"

"No buts. Let's go?"

"Fine" he said as he put his hand over my shoulder and went inside.

"Cullen" he said to the guy by the door

"Right this way sir" he mentioned to follow him and we did.

When we reached our table they were eating already.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" I said as I sat down beside Alice; Edward sat in front of me, beside Emmett.

"We did but, you guys were 5 minutes late and Emmett was so hungry, we didn't have any choice" Alice said

"And the food was getting cold" Emmett said

"So, just order your food and eat already" Jasper said

"Okay, okay" Edward said "Bella?" Edward turned to me

"Um, where's the menu?" I asked him

Edward raised his hands and called the waiter, in the matter of seconds the waiter was there handing us two menus and asked what we wanted for drinks.

"Um, coke?" I looked at Edward

"Two cokes, please" Edward faced the waiter

"Alright, I'll be back with two cokes in hand" he said and dashed off

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward asked me

"Umm, the 'Cajun Shrimp and Chicken Pasta'" I said

"Okay, then" Edward smiled

I raised my eyebrow and said. "What do you want then?" I said as I leaned closer to him

Before he could answer my question the waiter handed our cokes and asked for our orders.

"One 'Cajun Shrimp and Chicken Pasta' and one 'Pepper-Crusted Pork Chop', please" Edward said to him.

"Okay, then. May I have the menus?" John said-the waiter, we both handed him the menus and waited for the food.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed!" Emmett exclaimed minutes after we ordered.

"And we care, why?" Alice said

"Because you love me, that's why" Emmett said smugly

"Ugh. Guys are jerks"

"Then you're saying I'm a jerk" Jasper said

"Yup, you know you can be a jerk sometimes, right?"

"Yeah; but, you still love me, right?"

"Yes, I love a jerk; blah, blah, blah." Alice said the last part while waving fork in the air

"ALICE!" Rosalie shouted

Alice looked at her. "What?"

"Oh my God, Alice, OMG!" Rosalie squealed

"What? Why? What's happening?" Alice turned her head to the right, then to the left.

"ALICE! I saw him!"

"OMG! Where?"

"Just right through those windows!" Rosalie pointed to the windows beside the entrance.

They both squealed like little girls in a candy store.

"Alice! Who's 'him'?"

"Robert Pattinson! He's soo hot!" Alice whispered in my ear.

I laughed and shook my head at the same time. "You seriously think he's hot?!" I said quietly

Rosalie and Alice stared at me like I grew another head.

"What?!" they both said in unison

"I said, he's not hot!"

"At all?!!" Alice said since Rosalie's mouth was open and her eyes were so wide, they could pop in any minute

I nodded my head.

"Bella?" Edward called me

I faced him and said, "Yes?"

"The food's ready" he smirked

I looked down and saw that my pasta's there. "Thanks" I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

I started eating and let the girls talk about how hot Robert is and let the guys reach the limit of their 'jealousy meter', as I call it. When Edward and I were done, Emmett's and Jasper's head were steaming hot, so we ran to Edward's car, got in, Edward started the ignition and drove off to our apartment building.

"Did you see steams coming out of their heads?!" Edward said

"Yeah, I can't believe they can be so jealous about him"I said in utter disbelief

"I know right! Its just him, what are they so worried about anyways?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the guy here"

"Just answer the question, Bella"

"Maybe, they're worried about the girls, losing their love for them?"

"That was my guess too"

"We have the same way of thinking" I giggled

"No, it just so happens that, we grew up together"

"Yeah and that will go back to what I said earlier; we have the same way of thinking"

"No, we don't"

"Yes, we do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Ugh! Edward!" I whined

"What?!" he smirked. _Ugh! He's having fun; playing with me._

"We have the same way of thinking! Say yes!"

"We don't! I'm a guy and you're a girl! Say no!"

"Ugh!"

"Yes!"

"Finally, you admitted it!" I said smugly. _Gotcha!_

"Wha? What?!"

"You said yes, remember?" I said innocently

"I thought you gave up?"

"Did you hear me say no?"

"No"

"Then, I win!"

"How?"

"You said; Yes!"

"Damn it!" he punched the steering wheel

"Its okay, I'm smarter than you" I said as I patted his shoulder

"No!"

"Ugh! Come on, Edward! I don't wanna fight again"

"Sure, sure." he laughed

"I hate you!"

"Aww, you have feelings for me"

"You are so annoying, Edward Cullen!"

"Glad to know" he said; I folded my arms and pouted

He parked his car and opened the door for me. "Are you still mad at me?" he said as he held out his hand for me; I took it and said

"Just don't piss me off, Edward, and we're good"

"Yes, ma'am!" he used his other hand to salute

"Whatever, Cullen" I removed my hand from his and walked to the elevator

"Hey! Wait up!" Edward shouted; I walked faster and I pressed the 'up' button repeatedly when I got there

"Gotcha!" Edward whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Damn!" I said and sulked in his arms

_Ding! _

"Its about time!"

Edward chuckled and said. "You were talking to an object"

"I don't care!" I said while going inside the elevator

"Bella's gone crazy!" he said 'crazy' in three syllables

"I still hate you!" I said and pressed the button for my floor

"I'm gonna sleep in your apartment?" he asked

I didn't answer.

"Oh, come on!"

Silence.

"Bella?" he looked into my eyes and I instantly closed mine

_Ding!_

"Don't follow me" I said through gritted teeth

"Bella" he grabbed my arm

I shoved away his hands, ran to my door, opened it and closed it with a bang.

* * *

**_Review please! thanks_.**


	5. Mannequin

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for not updating sooner!**_

_**Umm, I just want to answer Blayke's question:**_

_**she got mad 'cause so many things happened that day and she was on emotion overload; then Edward was teasing/pissing her off in the elevator and she just lost her temper.**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns everything!**_

_

* * *

_

I shoved away his hands, ran to my door, opened it and closed it with a bang.

I leaned against it, slowly sat down and started crying.

"What's happening to me?" I said and cried even more

Someone knocked on the door.

"Alice?"

"Yup! Open up, please"

I stood up and wiped my tears away; I opened the door and saw that Rosalie and Alice were there. Alice hugged me when she saw that there were tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What happened?!" Rosalie asked

"I don't know, I just started crying" I said, my tears slowing down

"Why were you crying?"

"Maybe Bella just needed to get away from all of this; so many things happened today and she just needed to calm down" Alice said while rubbing my back

"Oh, yeah; emotion overload" Rosalie chuckled

'_Charlie's calling'_. A phone rang

"Excuse me girls, my dad's calling" I said; Alice released me and Rosalie handed my phone, I mouthed a 'thank you' to her and she just nodded her head. I went outside to talk to my dad privately.

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the phone

"Bella, its dad"

"Yeah, I know" I chuckled. "So, why did you call?"

"It's about your mother"

"What about her?"

"Phil called" Phil's my mom 4th husband; Charlie and Renée divorced when I was 3.

"What, they're divorced or something? I'm having a new sister? What?"

"No, none of those"

"Just spit it out, dad" I said getting impatient

He took a deep breath and said. "Your mom is in the hospital, she had an accident during her shoot this morning"

I couldn't speak.

"Bella?"

I shook my head. "What happened to her?" I said my voice frantic

"She slipped then she hit her head on a rock"

"Will she be okay?" I said, pacing now

"She's not awake yet but, she'll be okay"

"What did the doctor say?"

"She had a concussion and a cut on her head, she might wake up tomorrow or now"

"Where is she?!"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow after school"

"But, I wanna see her now" I whined

"Bella, it's late" Charlie argued

"Its only 8 o'clock"

"No, its 10 o'clock"

"Fine!"

"I promise, tomorrow after school, okay?"

"But you're in Forks!"

"My plane is boarding now, bye!" he said smugly and hangs up. I sighed and went back inside

"Where's Rosalie?" I said

"Oh! Hey, Bella! Rosalie went back to her apartment"

"Which is where?" I asked when I was beside Alice on the sofa

"We're neighbors; in front of us"

"Cool"

"So, what did Charlie say?"

"My mom's in the hospital and he's picking me up tomorrow for us to visit her" I looked at her and saw that her mouth was open, wide open.

"Is she alright?" curiosity filled her eyes

"Yeah, I think so"

"Can I come with you tomorrow?"

"Sure! Thanks, Ali"

"For what?"

"For coming with me and for caring"

"That's no big deal"

"Yes it is! I really need someone to come with me"

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't know if I can face Renée in that condition"

"You know you can"

"I don't think I can" I sighed. "Anyways, I'm heading off to bed; gute nacht, Alice" I said and stood up

"What?"

"I said; gute nacht, Alice"

"Yeah, that; what does that mean?"

"Good night, Alice" I said and headed off to bed

"What does it mean, Bella?!"

"It means, good night!"

"Oh!" she chuckled. "Well, gute nacht, Bella" she shouted

"Good night to you, too!" I shouted back

I went inside my closet and changed into my pj's and the second my head hit the pillow, I feel into deep slumber.

-

-

The next morning I was awaken up by Alice.

"Wake up, Bella! Wake up!" Alice said while bouncing on my bed

"Ugh! Stop bouncing, Alice!" I said sleepily

"Wake up! Bella, wake up!"

"Shh! someone's still sleeping!"

"Bella! It's already 7:00! WAKE UP!" Alice shouted

"My God, Alice! For a little thing you're sooo loud and annoying!" I said as I sat up. I'm so not a morning person

Alice sat down. "Glad to know. Anyways, your clothes are there on the mannequin, just get it and change"

"Okay, where's the manne- WHAT?!" I said and stood up

"The mannequin is inside your closet and you.."

"WHAT, I HAVE A MANNEQUIN?! When did I even get or buy one?!" I said, fuming.

Alice blinked rapidly; I bet I'm red as a tomato by now. "Uhh, when you were um, sleeping Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and me put um, could you just look at it?"

I took me a few deep breaths to calm down. "Fine"

I went to my walk-in closet and saw that the empty wall was now mirrors and the mannequin was there wearing a black trench coat and white skinny jeans.

I pointed at the mannequin. "How?" I was speechless

Alice's grin was from ear to ear. "I told you already we worked on this, I also have one in my closet"

"But, that's impossible!" I dropped my hand and faced Alice who was now removing the clothes from the mannequin

"Well, it is; we did it" she said smugly

"And you even added a loveseat!" I exclaimed

"It's not finished yet; we planned to change everything here, it will be somehow bigger" she gave me the outfit

"When?"

"Maybe this Friday or Saturday; the earlier the better"

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, you should. Go change now, I'll make breakfast"

"You can cook?!" I said in disbelief

"Yeah, Esme thought me how when I was 14"

"Oh, okay then" I said and went to change. I put on my undies, white tank top, white long-sleeved shirt, trench coat, skinny jeans and my brown knee-high boots. I washed my face and put on mascara, black eye liner and some lip gloss; I curled my hair using the curling iron and looked at myself on the full-length mirror.

"Wow! I actually look good! The only thing missing is my wool newsboy cap" I chuckled

I went to the kitchen and I saw that everyone was there eating at the dining table. I sat on the only vacant seat which was beside Edward.

"Hey, guys" I looked at them and saw that their mouths are hanging open. "Um, hello?" I said which made them snap back to reality

"Sorry, Bella" Emmett said

"It's alright" I said and started eating the pancakes Alice made.

"Wow, Alice! This tastes good!" I said

"Thanks. Um, Edward, are you there?" Alice said

I looked at Edward and saw that he was staring at me. "Seriously! What is up with you people?!"

Edward shook his head. "Sorry it's just that, you look beautiful"

"Yeah, it's like you jumped out from a fashion magazine or something!" Emmett said

"You just look really good, Bella" Jasper said

I blushed. "Thanks" I said and went back to finishing my food. A few minutes later we were all done.

"Okay! We'll just meet up in the parking lot; Alice and I will take her Porsche, Rose and Em will take his Hummer and Edward and Bella will take Edward's Volvo, okay?" Jasper said

"Sure" we all said

"'Kay, see you guys in a few" Jasper said. The others went to their apartments and Alice and I brushed our teeth. I reapplied lip gloss and put on my cap. I went to the living room to wait for Alice. Alice emerged a few minutes later wearing a black dress, withe trench coat, tights and white leather boots.

"Nice, outfit!"

"Thanks, Bella"

"Let's go?"

"Sure!" she went outside and I got the keys. I locked the door and went off to the parking lot.

"Alice?" I asked when we were inside the elevator

"Yes?"

"Does Jasper and Rosalie have a car?" my curiosity getting out of me

"Jasper owns a black _Lamborghini Murcielago, _Rosalie owns a red _Ferrari f430 Scuderia_, Emmett, a black _Hummer h3_, Edward, a silver _Volvo c30,_ I own a yellow _Porsche Carrera GT _and you own a silver _Mercedes-Benz F 700_" she said smugly **(pictures are on my profile)**

The elevator doors opened and saw that they were there except for Rose and Jasper.

"Still waiting for Rose and Jazz?" Alice asked

"Yeah" they both said

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me

"Yeah it's just, wow" I said

Edward looked at Alice. "What? She asked about our cars and I told her what they were"

Edward chuckled. "Let's go?"

"Aren't we gonna wait for the others?"

"Nah, besides we're both here and I think we're gonna be late"

"Okay, then. Bye, Alice; bye, Emmett" I said

"Bye, Bells. Bye, Edward" they both said in unison

"Bye, guys; see you later" Edward said

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car. He opened the door for me and ran to the driver's side and started the ignition. He drove off towards the exit and in a matter of seconds we're heading off to school.


	6. I'll Try

_**Disclaimer: SM owns everything!**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

_He drove off towards the exit and in a matter of seconds we're heading off to school. _

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"About, last night. I just exploded! Many things happened that day and just like what Alice said; I needed to calm down, I needed to get away from all of that, it was just too much to handle for a day; so much pressure in school, you came back and everything else" I sighed

"You're forgiven and I'm sorry"

"De nada"

"What?"

"It means, don't mention it in Spanish"

"Oh, yeah. Why do you suddenly speak different languages now a days?"

I chuckled. "I just got used to it; sometimes I come with Renée on her premieres in Paris, Italy and other places and she wanted me to learn their language and so I did" I shrugged

"How many languages do you know?"

"Uhh, 6, I think"

"Which are?"

"German, Spanish, Italian, French, English and one more which I think I forgot"

He chuckled "I'm glad you still remember"

"Well, before I knew more but, I forgot how and, I guess I'm gonna forget one language this year"

"I bet you won't"

"I bet I will"

"Are we having a bet here?"

"No, I don't want to have one"

"You're a weird person, Bella"

I scoffed. "And you're not?! Impossible"

"It is possible!" he argued

"I don't want to argue with you right now" I said and unbuckled my seatbelt and stepped out of the car since we were already in the school parking lot

"You will never get the hang of it, won't you?" he asked me when we were sitting on the bench, waiting for them

"Maybe someday but, not now"

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can all of us come with you?"

"Where?"

"To Renée; we all want to see her. It has been a long time since I've seen her too and it was a bad memory"

"Sure; Alice will come too so I guess it'll be alright"

"Did you tell Charlie about that?"

"No; but I guess he won't mind. It's Renée who'll mind"

"I think we can handle that" he nodded his head slowly

"You should know not think"

"Okay; I know we can handle her"

"That's the spirit!"

"Whatever, Bella"

"Whatever, Eddie" I chuckled softly

"You know I hate that"

"Yeah, I know"

"Ugh. Isabella" he smirked

"I got used to that"

"So many things changed"

"Yeah, many things"

"So tell me, Bella; who was your first boyfriend?" he said

"Uhh, none; I never had one"

"Never did?!"

"Nope"

"Impossible"

"It is possible, Edward"

"But, why?"

"'Cause I don't want to have one"

"Why?"

"I want to focus on my studies and the guys here are just not my type. Better watch out, Edward"

"Why?"

"Girls will be after you; you're good looking and for them you'll look _hot_"

"Don't worry, I'm used to that"

"Bella! Edward!" Emmett called out qith Rosalie, Jasper and Alice on his side

We got up from our seats and went to greet them. "Hey!" we said

"We're gonna be late, did you hear the first bell?!"

"No"

"Run! You're gonna be late!"

"What about you?"

"Our building is near" Emmett gave Edward some school stuff and all three of us ran off. I went inside the room for my first class and saw that Alice was behind me.

"You're here?" I asked her

"Yeah" she said panting

"Sawn and company!" our teacher said

"Yes?" I said

"Swan, take your seat and Cullen?"

"Yes?" Alice said

"Give me your slip and sit beside Swan, right there" she pointed at the two empty seats and I sat there. Alice gave her, her pass and sat down beside me.

"Is she that strict?" Alice whispered

"Only when we're late and sometimes she's strict to new students"

"Okay" she said still panting

"How can you be so tired from the run?"

"I'm low in stamina, okay"

"Wanna work out with me someday?"

"You work out?!"

"Yeah, every Sunday's"

"Don't you do your homework on Sunday's?

"No, I do it on Friday's"

"Swan and Cullen, shut your mouths!" Mrs. Reynolds called our attention and we stopped talking and started listening

After math class Alice and I found out that we have our 5th and 6th period together. I said goodbye to her and went off to Bio class. I got there and I immediately took my seat, browsing my notes.

"Hey, Bella" a velvety voice said. I looked on my right and saw that Edward was there

"You're here?!" I said

"No; I'm right over there" he pointed towards the window where the parking lot was

"So this is really your class?"

"Yes, Bella!" he said as he sat down

"Yay!" I clapped my hands. I heard someone tapping their feet. I looked to my left and saw that Lauren was there.

"Oh, looky here; it's Lauren Mallory and her bitches; Tanya and Victoria"

"Whatever, Swan"

"I'm not surprised to see that you had _another_ nose job" I emphasized on the word 'another'

"It's because of that stupid friend of yours! If she wasn't there then this wouldn't happen!"

I scoffed. "Then you admitted that this is your, millionth nose job"

"Get out of the way, Swan" she said through gritted teeth

"Um, Lauren? This is my seat, your seat is over there with the geeks" I pointed to the first row. "I feel sorry for you, wait; no I don't"

She looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Hey gorgeous" she winked and left. I looked at my right a few seconds after and saw that Lauren and Edward were making out I stared at them, my mouth hanging open and my eyes bulging out from their sockets.

"CULLEN! MALLORY! " Mr. Gonzales exclaimed and I immediately regained my composure. They stopped kissing and winked at each other. _Ugh, gross_.

"Swan, if you won't date him, I will" she said and went back to her seat

"Slut!" I said quietly

"She's hot!" Edward said

"Ugh, whatever, Edward"

"What?! She is!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

"Bella, talk to me"

"I am!"

"Yeah, right" he scoffed

"What do you want me to say? Yeah, she's so hot! You and her should be together someday?! Is that what you want to hear? Is that what you want me to say?!" I exclaimed

"BELLA!" Mr. Gonzales called out. "Come here please!"

I stood up and went to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Step outside and wait for me"

"Yes, sir" I said and stepped out of the room. A few seconds later he was there.

"Bella, are you and Edward friends?"

"Yes, we were best friends when we were little then I left him to live with my mom and now we saw each other again, so yeah, we're friends"

"Okay, I know that you felt uneasy during the scene but, please don't fight in my class"

"I'm sorry and it won't happen again"

"Do you promise?"

"I don't think I can"

"I understand but, please no shouting, okay?"

"Yes, sir"

"Do you want a hug or something?"

"No thanks but, I appreciate the concern" I chuckled softly

"Okay, let's go inside" he said and we both went in. I sat on my seat and ignored Edward for the rest of the class. The morning went on and now its lunch, I went to the dining hall and looked for Angela. When I found them I sat beside Ashley.

Out of nowhere Casey asked me. "Bella, do you know the Cullens?"

"Yeah, they're my childhood friends also the Hales"

"Do you want to sit with them?" Angela asked

"Nah, its fine"

"Really, it's alright; we've talked about it" Kate said

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure" Sab said

"I'll just ride with Kate" Ashley said

"Thanks"

"But, we'll still be friends, right?" Jess asked

"Forever" I said as I stood up

"Bye, Bells!" they all said together. I waved at them and went to sit with Alice.

"Hey, guys!" I said as I sat down beside Alice and an empty seat

"Bella, have you seen Edward?" Emmett said

"No, I bet he's with Lauren"

"How?!" Alice asked

"Well we have 4th period together and I saw him go out of the gym with her" I shrugged

"Then she'll be the next one" Jasper said

"I bet they're making out right now" Rose said

"They did and they are" I said

"When?!" Rose said

"They made out in front of me during Bio"

"And now you're fighting" they all said

"Yeah"

"It's the same old story" Emmett said

"And I hope it's the last story to tell" Alice said

"We all hope so" Jasper said

"Especially me" I said softly

"Who wants food?" Emmett asked

"All of us do, honey" Rose answered

"Bella is the food nice here?"

"Emmett, outside we have fast food places and restaurants this is just a place for us to sit"

"What about in the courtyard?"

"Yeah the food's nice"

"Great! Is there Yellowcab?"

"Yes, Emmett"

"Where?"

"Don't worry you'll see it right away"

"How?"

"Its color yellow, Em" Jasper said

"Right!" he said and walked away

"Bella?" Alice asked

"What?"

"Are there clothing lines here?"

"No; but, there's a mall near here"

"Does it have everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, Chanel?"

"Yeah all of those are in there"

"Yay! We'll go shopping tomorrow!"

"No!"

"Come on, Bella; you need more clothes"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do" Rose said

"Jasper" I whined

"I'm staying out of this, Bella" he held both of his hands in the air

"Oh, come on! I don't need clothes!"

"All you have are sweats, Bella"

"And these!" I pointed on the ones I'm wearing

"Yeah, you have some"

"But, winter season is almost over!"

"Yeah, that's why we need to go to the mall!"

Ugh, what's the point of arguing with them anyways? "Fine!"

"Yay! Thank you, Bella" they both said and hugged me. I heard a soft chuckle. I looked at Jasper but he was gone

"Can you release me now?" I said and they released me. "Thank you"

"Where's Jazz?" Alice asked

"I don't know" I said then someone covered my eyes.

"Ahh!" the three of us shouted in unison. I touched the hand covering my eyes; it felt soft, it feels familiar.

"Edward?" I asked

"Jazz?" Alice said

"Em?" Rose said

He removed his hands and I rubbed my eyes. I looked to my left and saw that my guess was right; Edward was laughing softly.

"Hey" he said

I just smiled and faced Emmett. "Where's the food, Em?"

"Here" he placed the box of pizza in the center and opened it. "I just ordered pepperoni. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine with me" I said, I put hand sanitizer on my hands and grabbed a slice. Everyone grabbed a slice and started eating. In a few minutes we were all done and Emmett asked if we want dessert.

"No thanks, I'm stuffed" I said

"Me too" Alice said

"Me three" Rose said

"No, thanks"

"I'm stuffed, Emmett" Edward said

"Okay then" Emmett said

The bell rang and we all stood up. I said goodbye to everyone and walked to ELA with Alice. When we got there we sat beside each other and started listening. It was already the last period and we were dismissed. I brought out my phone and speed dialed Charlie and sat down on the bench right outside the entrance of the school.

After two rings he picked up. "Bells?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way"

"Meet me at the entrance"

"Inside or outside?"

"Inside"

"'Kay see you in a few"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Alice come?"

"They're here?"

"Yeah all of them also Rosalie and Jasper"

"All of them will come?"

"Yeah"

"But, I'm afraid all of you won't fit here"

"They have their own cars, Dad"

"Who will come with us?"

"I think only Alice will"

"Okay then"

"Bye, Dad"

"Bye, Bells"

"Bye" I said and pressed the end button

"What did he say?" Edward said, out of nowhere

"He said that it'll be alright, that all of you will come"

"Alice will ride with you?"

"I think so"

"I'm sorry"

I knew what he meant and just said that he's forgiven.

"Why do you have to make it so hard, Bella?"

"Huh?"

"I know that you're only being humble. I know that you're upset"

"But, you are forgiven"

"I am but you're still upset"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are" he said softly

I sighed. "Why do you know me so well?"

"'Cause I knew you ever since I was 3 years old, Bella"

"And I hate that"

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Stop hurting us, stop hurting your family, the girls you play with and especially me. Stop being a jerk and stop playing with us girls" I faced him

"You're saying that I should stop being a playboy?"

"Yes"

"I don't think I can"

"Just try Edward, try. You're hurting us especially me, Alice and Esme. You're different, you changed and I don't like it. I want _my_ Edward back; I want the old Edward back" I said sadly

He hugged me. "I promise, Bella, I'll try. I'm sorry for everything"

I nodded my head and hugged him back. He released and I looked for Charlie. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bells, I'm already near. Get ready okay?"

"'Kay"

"Bye" he said and hangs up.

"Charlie's near. Where are they?"

"They're inside their car. Alice will ride with Jasper"

"Oh, okay then. Go start your car I'll text all of you when he's here"

"What's his car?"

"I don't know, I'll just text you, okay?"

"Okay, see you" he stood up and walked towards his car

"See ya!" I said. I saw a black SUV approaching and Charlie was inside waving. I went in the passenger seat.

"Dad, Alice is riding with Jasper"

"That's alright. Where are they?" he said while I was texting Edward, Rosalie and Alice

"Just park near the exit, that's where we'll meet"

"Here?" he asked

"Yeah, Dad"

"Okay" he said and parked near the exit. A minute later all of them were there.

"Dad, that's them, let's go" I said, he looked at the rearview mirror and went off to the hospital.

"They own those?!"

"Yeah"

"Who owns what?"

"Alice owns the Porsche, Emmett owns the Hummer and Edward owns the Volvo"

"What does Jasper and Rosalie own?"

"Rose owns a Ferrari and Jazz owns a Lamborghini"

"Whoa! They're that rich?!"

"Dad, Carlisle is a surgeon and Esme is an architect. Mr. and Mrs. Hale are actors. You should expect that they'd be rich"

"I just didn't realize that their parents would let them have those kinds of cars"

"Yeah, me neither. But, their pretty mature for their age and besides they treat their cars like it's their baby" I chuckled

"Why, don't you treat it like one?"

"Of course I do, Dad but, not as overprotective as them"

He laughed softly. "When did they arrive?"

"Yesterday"

"Why not next week?"

"I don't know"

"Will you sleep there?"

"No, I don't want to. Anyways, Phil's there"

"Yeah, I just thought that you wanted to"

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Where will you stay?"

"I'm staying in a hotel near the hospital"

"When will you leave?"

"Sunday"

"Do I need to go with you?"

"If you want to"

"I do"

"Then I'll call you"

"Thanks, Dad"

A few minutes later we were inside the elevator going to Renée's floor. The elevator doors opened and I held Charlie's hand and stepped out. Charlie led the way; he stopped in front of room 627. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Renée was there, so fragile looking. I ran to her side and held her hand.

"Renée? I'm here, please wake up" I whispered to her ear. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" she said. I gasped. "Bella-sweetie?" I frowned

"I'm here, mother, I'm here"


	7. Hospital

"_I'm here, mother, I'm here" _

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here" she said

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dear" she smiled lovingly which caught me by surprise

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm sure" she said. My mouth was wide open._ She called me Bella and not Bella-sweetie._

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"They're here?" she pointed over my shoulder, I looked where she was pointing

Alice waved at her. "Hi, Renée. Do you remember me?" she said sweetly

"Alice?" surprise and confusion filled her voice. She dropped her hand

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you still remember me, Renée"

She turned to Edward who was the farthest from us. "Edward?"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Hi, Renée"

She turned to Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper who were sitting on the sofa near the door. "Emmett? Rosalie and Jasper?"

They all waved and smiled warmly.

"You're all here?"

I looked at her. "Yes, mother. They returned yesterday"

"Charlie, did you know about this?"

He stepped closer to us and sat on the edge of the bed. "No, I only knew when Bella called me this afternoon"

"Where's Phil?"

"He stepped out as soon as we came in. Do you want me to get him?"

"Thank you, Charlie" she said and Charlie stepped out to get Phil

"What now?" she said after a few seconds of silence. Everyone in the room chuckled

"Just rest, Renée, it'll be better if you do" Jasper said

"Thanks. Jasper, right?"

"Yes" he laughed softly

"Why are all of you laughing?" she said, getting frustrated

"You act much like Bella" Edward said politely. Both of us have confused expressions evident on our faces.

"We do?" we both said in unison. This made the whole room shake in laughter.

I scowled. "Stop laughing! All of you're getting on my nerves"

"On _our_ nerves" Renée corrected. Everyone stared at her and stopped laughing. A few seconds later Phil and Charlie busted through the doors, laughing. _Wow! For the very first time, my mom's ex-husband and husband are getting along very well._ I thought happily a huge smile crossing my face. I noticed that everyone was smiling at them, well, except for Renée who was disappointed with a tinge of anger on her face.

"What's wrong, baby?" Phil rushed to her side the second he saw her face. "Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned. I slowly stood up and went to watch with the others in the corner back of the room. I sat on the floor and watched 'The Mummy Returns' in HBO.

"Bella?" Jasper asked when we were halfway through the movie.

I looked at him. "Yes, Jasper?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" he said. Everyone stared at him with confused expressions.

"Um, sure?" I said and stood up. I walked to the door and glanced at him and saw that he was a feet away from me. I went outside, leaned my back against the wall, and folded my arms. I looked at him with a very confused expression on my face.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you about… Edward"

"Wha-…. Wh-…. What about him?" I stuttered

He leaned beside me with very calm features. "He's quiet and that's very unusual of him"

"You're talking to me about this, why?"

"Because I think that the reason is, you"

I sighed in frustration. "I don't get you"

He turned to me. "We knew each other for a year, right?"

I nodded slowly still not knowing where this conversation is heading.

"Then you left to live with your mother, correct?"

I sighed again in frustration and stood properly. "Just get to the point, Jasper" he sighed

"When you left, Edward moped for a whole year. He did great in school and everything but he was still empty, he was still incomplete." he looked at me with saddened eyes, "He waited for you to call, e-mail him or anything but, you didn't and that made it worse. He thought you forgot about him," guilt washed through me, "he thought he wasn't important to you anymore. He just wanted to forget about you but he couldn't and that's when it started; on his thirteenth birthday.

"That morning we went to convince him that you didn't forget about him, that he was still important to you but, he changed; it happened in a blink of an eye. He was suddenly giddy and jubilant; even his eyes were, everything about him just screamed happy!" his voice got louder every second but his voice was softer when he continued. "It was like he didn't know you existed. He acted very well, that it made them believe that he was over you, that he moved on but, it didn't work on me; I knew him too well. I was even surprised that he was able to fool Alice and Emmett, who knew him more and better than I did. And that was the day he wore his mask; his _dark_ mask.

He sat on the floor which made me do the same; I curled up into a ball while he did the Indian sit and he continued, "He started playing basketball and got accepted in the varsity team, and even though he wasn't the captain the cheerleaders were all over him. He felt uneasy at first but he realized that it'll help him forget about you. The following day he started dating them but it was just all for fun. He was never serious but the girls were and when he was done with them he will just throw her away, and date the other girl then throw her away again and the cycle continues" he looked at me

I waited for him to continue the story but he didn't. "Are you finished?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"What did you tell him this afternoon?"

"While waiting for Charlie?"

"Yeah"

"He told me that he was sorry about the Lauren thing"

"That's all?"

I shook my head no and sighed. "I told him that he was forgiven but he knew that I was still upset, then he asked me what he can do to make it up to me, I just told him to stop playing with the girls and he said he'll try to"

"So that's why"

"Huh?"

"So that's why he was quiet. He's thoughtful or he's fighting with himself. He's really trying, you know?"

"Well, that's great! He should; he's hurting a lot of people already"

"Especially you" he said, knowingly

"How'd you know?"

"May I know why?" he ignored my question

"'Cause he's changed. He's not the Edward I knew. And it hurts so badly to know that he didn't change for the better but, for the worse"

"Alice feels the same way too, Bella. You're not alone"

"Is there a reason, why you talked to me?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"The four of us wanted to tell you about him"

"But why were they surprised?"

"No one had the courage to tell you since they'll just breakdown or something. I told Alice that I'll be the one to tell you; she was surprised because she didn't expect that it'll be today"

"Oh"

"Let's go?" he said as he stood up. I stood up and stopped him

"I thought you weren't finished?"

"Oh, right. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, please" I said. He sat down and I did too

"Where did I stop?"

"Then the cycle continues…"

"Then the cycle continues. When we moved here he was depressed 'cause he can't hide his true feelings. When we arrived we decided to eat out before we go to the apartment so, we went to eat at this restaurant not far from the airport. When we were about to leave we realized Edward was missing we looked for him and saw that he was inside his car making out with a girl." I was sure that he was editing and skipping some parts but I didn't care and just listened, "Then we unloaded everything and decided to meet at Em's place. I heard that when you entered he was lip-locking with the same girl and you ran out of the room. And I guess you already know the rest.

"When you started hanging out with him, we thought that he would change but he didn't; he was still wearing it. But, suddenly today he was somehow brighter and this afternoon he was so deep in thought I had to call him three times to get his attention. And that made us curious, that made me talk to you earlier. I guess that's the end" he said. He stood up and went inside leaving me and my thoughts to wander.

A few minutes later Edward went out to look for me. He sat beside me when he knew that I was just by the door.

"Bells?"

"Yes?" my voice broke. Edward looked at me.

Edward was in front of me in a blink of an eye wiping something on my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"I am?"

"Yeah, when your voice broke, I saw tears streaming down your face"

I sighed and closed my eyes

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I said unsure

"Are you sure?"

I opened my right eye to look at him and closed it again. I sighed, "No"

I felt him hug me. I lifted my legs and put them above his, I leaned my head on his shoulder. Nurses passed by with confused expressions but we both ignored them. I heard the door creak open. I looked up and saw that Charlie had a solemn look at his face.

"What's up with the face, Dad?"

"What's up with your faces?" he countered. I looked at Edward and saw that he had a pensive look on his face.

"Can we go?"

"Sure, Bells. Your friends wanted to leave too so, I guess we can all leave now"

"What about Renée?"

"She's asleep. I told Phil to tell her to get well from all of us, when she wakes up"

"Okay, Dad. We'll be right in" I said and got out of Edward embrace easily and stood up. I looked at him, whose expression and stance didn't change. I fell on my knees and waved my hand in the air to get him out of his reverie but it didn't work.

"Edward?" I whispered

No answer.

"Ed?" I said louder but still a whisper

No answer.

I touched his cheek. "Edward?" I said

He shook his head. "Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"How many times did you call me?"

"Three times" I shrugged

"What happened?"

"The others want to leave. We need to get inside, to say goodbye to Renée and Phil"

"'Kay" he said then stood up. I stood up and opened the door. We both walked in and saw that everyone except for Charlie, Jasper and Phil were sleeping. I went to Renée and said goodbye softly to her ear. I slowly woke up Rosalie and Emmett and told them they can go now. Rosalie and Emmett ran to the door but softly closed it; Jasper carried Alice in his arms and said goodbye to everyone. Charlie, Edward, and I said goodbye to Phil and went to the parking lot. I said goodbye to Charlie since I'm going to ride with Edward.

"Bye, Dad" I said and hugged him

"Bye, Bell" he said and waved goodbye. I went inside the passenger seat, put my seatbelt on, and leaned my head on the window.

"Edward?" I called his attention

"Yeah?"

"What was on your mind when I called you?"

"A lot"

I looked at him and saw that he was smirking. "Be specific, please"

He glanced at me. "What Jasper told you, about what you said this afternoon and some other things"

"Like what?"

"You" he turned to glance at me

"What about me?"

"Stuff you don't need to know"

"I don't have to? I want to"

"Come on, Bella, don't be hard"

"Come on, Edward don't make this harder for me" I whined

"Bella, you're being the hardest here"

"Please, Edward"

"Not now, Bella, please"

"If not now, then when?"

"Someday"

"Sooner or later?"

"Later!" he said immediately

"Why?"

"I'm not talking about this"

"Come one, Edward" I whined again

"NO!"

I decided to give up since it won't work. "Fine" I said and closed my eyes

"Thank you"

"Sure"

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna sleep?"

"No, I'm just tired"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"I said no, right?" I mumbled sleepily

"Goodnight, Bella. Dream sweet dreams"

I said something incoherent and the next thing I knew I fell into deep slumber.

-

-

I felt someone touch my cheeks and stroke my hair. "Bella?"

I stirred and slowly opened my eyes. "What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily

"It's 8 o'clock" Alice said. I sat up hastily

"WHAT?! We're gonna be late, Alice!"

"The school said there's no school today and they also said, enjoy your three-day weekend!"

"Oh! Why?"

"Don't know, don't care"

I lied down and closed my eyes. "Do we have homework?"

"Nope" I heard her get up and go to the kitchen

"Breakfast, Bella?" Alice exclaimed

"Sure!"

"What do you want?"

"What will you eat?" I said and stood up

"Pancakes"

"I'll have pancakes" I said and went to the living room to watch TV

HBO was showing, 'The Ring'. Scary movies always give me nightmares but it was morning and I thought that it wouldn't harm. I decided to watch it.

I was watching one of the scary parts when I felt someone behind me. "Bella!"

"Ahh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

I heard people laughing. I turned around and saw that Emmett was behind me and the others were laughing in the adjoined dining room.

I was embarrassed but soon it turned to anger. "Emmett Cullen!"

"You should have seen your face! It was hilarious!" he managed to say between laughs

"No! It was hysterical!" Edward said

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you dare say another word or else!"

"Or else, what? You'll scream your high-pitched scream again?"

"EDWARD!"

"What?!"

I sighed and went to sit in my chair to eat my food. They were still laughing but I ignored them. The chair beside me moved and Alice sat there.

"Sorry about that, Bella"

"Sure" I said and ate again. Rosalie sat in front of me and apologized for the guy's behavior. Jasper sat beside her and soon came Edward and Emmett

I got up and washed my plate before Emmett could sit. I went straight to my room to take a shower and clean myself up. In about 15 minutes I was done, I wore my Abercrombie jogging pants and sweatshirt. I was doing my homework when Edward came in.

He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"The door's open, Edward. That means anyone can come in" I said matter-of-factly

I heard him go inside and lie on my bed. "But you were busy doing your homework and I think you don't want to scream again, don't you?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Edward"

"Oooo, scary"

I turned and faced him. "What do you want, Edward?"

He sat up. "Nothing, just wanna disturb you"

"If that's all you want then, get out of my room!" I shouted and pointed at the door which leads to the hallway

"Wait! My work here is not done yet"

"It is done! Get out of my room!" I stood up and pointed at the door again

"Are you me?" he raised an eyebrow and stood up

"No"

"My work here isn't done yet. And don't order me, you're not my boss"

"Well I'm ending it now. And for your information; this is _my_ room!"

He went to outside but stopped at the entrance. "There you can't order me anymore"

"You're work here is done? Glad to know"

He went back inside. "Get out of my room!"

"Bella, please just listen to me"

"No!"

"Bella, please"

"No!" I was hyperventilating right now.

"Don't hurt yourself" he pleaded

Everything went black.


	8. Promise Me

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews**_

_**I wanna answer some questions…**_

_**-Why was she hyperventilating?**_

"_**Stress or anxiety commonly are the causes of hyperventilation; this is known as hyperventilation syndrome"**_

_**She was stressed at that time.**_

_**-Why in the world did she faint?**_

_**You'll find out soon. :)**_

_**-**_

_**Hope my answers were good enough.**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

**

* * *

**EPOV

"_Don't hurt yourself" I pleaded_

She closed her eyes and fell on the floor.

"Bella!"

I ran to her and held her in my arms.

"Bella?"

No answer

I started shaking her. "Bella?!"

She turned her back on me and started snoring softly. I chuckled. I carried her to bed and made sure she was comfortable. I sat beside her and stroked her hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" I said and shook my head.

"Bella?!" I heard Alice shout by the door. I turned to hush her.

"Shh, she's sleeping"

"What was with all the shouting?" she whispered and sat beside me

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry but she didn't allow me to"

"What did you do?" she said knowingly

"I just decided to play with her" I shrugged

"Edward! You know she's sensitive!" she scolded

"Come on, Alice! Can't you just let me have fun?!"

"I will if you'll stop being immature"

"How can I have fun with me being mature?"

"Just don't put it all on her, Edward"

"Fine, Ali"

"Hmm. So, what happened?"

"She fell on the floor; I thought she fainted but a few seconds later she started snoring"

"Do you think it's serious?"

"I don't think so"

"I hope not"

"Uh-huh"

"Well, I'm gonna leave"

"Where are you going?"

"To Jasper"

She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. I watched her leave and removed my slippers. I lay beside her and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I felt her hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and let sleep overcome.

**

* * *

**BPOV

I was way too comfortable to open my eyes but I still did. I saw the digital clock on the end table beside the sofa and it said 7:00 pm.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come but it never did. I decided to get up but I couldn't; I felt strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Edward sleeping peacefully with a little smile on his face. I untangled his arms and regretted it. I saw him stir and flutter his eyes open.

"Good morning" he mumbled

"You mean, good evening"

"Huh?"

"Its 7:00 pm" I pointed at the clock

He glanced at it. "Oh"

"What happened?" I asked. He sat up and stroked his hair a few times

"Well you fell on the ground and I thought you fainted, and then a few seconds later you were snoring softly" he shrugged

"So you mean I just went off like that?" I said in utter disbelief

"Yeah" he nodded his head while saying that

"Hmm. Care to explain?"

"About what?" he yawned

"Why, when I woke up you were there?" I raised an eyebrow

Shock invaded his face but he quickly composed it. "Well, I just decided to join you"

"Uh-huh. Why did you decide to join me?"

"Uhh, umm"

"That's what I thought" I said and hopped off the bed

"Wait!"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Well, you looked so peaceful that I just decided to join you"

"Hmm" I just said and went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and my hair looked like a haystack. I grabbed my brush and started untangling it. A few minutes later I was done; I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I decided to take a shower and I did, I washed my hair and lathered my body with soap. I went inside my closet and wore my black flannel pants and white long-sleeved shirt my mom gave me on my fifteenth birthday; surprisingly it still fit perfectly. I went back inside the bathroom, I blow dried my hair and put it into a ponytail. I went back inside my room and saw that Edward was sitting on my desk chair wearing shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

I folded my arms. "Yes?"

"Emmett wanted a sleepover in our apartment and he wanted everyone to come"

"Why?"

"Well, we're going to work with your closets tomorrow morning and he thought it'll be easier to wake and plan with everyone if we're all in the same place"

"Where's Alice?"

"They're already upstairs"

"Why didn't she come and get me?"

"They wanted me to do that part"

"Huh. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Clothes and your bathroom necessities, I suppose"

"I'll go get ready"

"I'll be waiting"

I grabbed my shoulder bag and put my everyday clothes in there and got a pouch to put on my bathroom necessities. I wore my silk robe and tied the belt around my waist. I flung the bag over my shoulder and went out.

"I'm ready"

He stood up and held the bag for me.

"Thanks" I said

"Sure"

"Let's go?"

"Aren't you going to wear your slippers?"

"Mine is by the door" I said and grabbed the keys, and my phone. I wore my slippers and went out. He stepped outside and I locked to door; we took the stairs. I knocked on the door but he opened it with smirk on his face. I glared at him and stepped in.

"Bella!" Alice said

"Eddie!" Emmett exclaimed and we all laughed

"Emmett" Edward warned him

"Yes, my dear brother?" he smirked

He shook his head. "Where will Bella sleep?"

Emmett's smirk turned into a frown; we all stopped laughing. "Uhh, in the guest room, I think"

"Can she sleep in my room?"

"What?!" I shrieked

"Um, sure?" he said while he turned his head to the side

"Thanks" he said. Edward went to his room to do, who knows what?

"What the hell was that?!" Rosalie said

"Don't know, don't care" Emmett shrugged and started watching something on the TV

I sat on the floor with them and watched something about cars

"Em?" Rose said

"Yes, Rosie?"

"I'm hungry"

"I'll order take out. What do you want?" he faced her

"Chinese"

"Could you hand me the phone, Jasper?" Emmett handed his hand out to Jasper

"No"

"Come on, Jazz"

"Don't call me Jazz, the girls can only call me that, Emmie" he smirked

He glared at him. "Don't call me Emmie, Jazzy" he smirked too

"Don't call me Jazzy, Emmie" he glared

"I told you, don't call me Emmie, Jasmine!" he glared

The three of us all started laughing.

"Don't call me JASMINE!" he said through gritted teeth. We laughed hysterically

"Whoa! What's going on?" Edward said out of nowhere, as usual

"Well, I told you, NOT to call ME EMMIE!" he shouted out loud which made us laugh even harder

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Edward exclaimed. Emmett and Jasper stopped fighting, we stopped laughing but giggles still escaped from our mouths; we all looked at him.

"Now, since I've got your undivided attention, will someone please tell me what's going on?" he said softly

"Well, it all started when I asked Jasper to hand me the phone…" Emmett told what happened and in the end Edward was laughing hysterically

"Why are you laughing?!" Jasper said

"Because i-it w-was hysterical!"

"I don't see anything funny in that story, Edward" Emmett said softly

"Then why do you think the girls were laughing so hard?" Edward said clearly

"Uhh, maybe because they thought I was funny?"

"Don't even get your hopes up, Emmett" Alice said

"Then why were you laughing then?"

"Because the situation was funny, I mean, you guys fighting over, what to call each other?! Hysterical, right!" Rosalie said hastily

"Rosalie are you okay?" Jasper asked

"Okay, yeah, I'm fine, better than fine actually which leads me back to better" she said quickly, "Uh-huh" she nodded hastily

Jasper checked if she had a fever. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" she said out loud

Jasper covered his ears. "Yup, that's what I thought"

"What is it?" Emmett asked

"She's high"

"What can we do?"

"I don't know I'm not a doctor"

"Well you sure sounded like one"

Jasper sighed, "I think she needs some water"

"I don't need water! I need, Emmett" she said the last part softly

"Ugh, gross" Edward said

"She needs me" Emmett said happily

"Yeah she needs you" I said sarcastically

"I'm cooking, any suggestions?" Alice said out of nowhere

"Let's see if you can make pizza!" Edward challenged

"Do you have dough?"

"No"

"Just cook what you want to cook, Alice" I said

"Do you guys want roasted chicken?"

"Sure" Jasper said

"And mashed potato, please!" Emmett said

"Sure" Alice said softly and grabbed some potatoes from the fridge and the chicken.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, Bella; thanks!"

"What can I do?"

"Peel the potatoes, wash them thoroughly, boil them until nice and soft, get their potato masher then mash them, call me if you're mashing already, ok?"

"Sure"

"Thanks again"

"Wait do they even have a potato masher?"

"Yeah"

"'Kay"

I grabbed the peeler and started peeling them, after that I washed them thoroughly, cut them into quarters and put them into a large pot and added cold water and boiled them. After a few minutes it was ready to be mashed, I found the masher and put the potatoes in a bowl then started mashing. "I'm almost done Alice"

"Give me a second" she said. She finished marinating the chicken then put it in the oven. She got butter, milk, salt and pepper then put it in the bowl. "Mash those for a few more minutes, Bella" she said softly

"Okay" I mashed them for 5 more minutes and by the end of that my arm felt sore. "Ali, I'm done!" I called out to her in the living room. She was beside me in seconds

"You okay?"

"No"

"Why?"

"My arm feels numb and it hurts" I had to carry it with my left hand to raise it

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. You should go rest first; the food will be ready soon anyways"

"Thanks"

"Sure" she nodded once. I went to the living room and sat beside Rosalie on the sofa

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I think so. How about you, are you now normal?"

"Yeah I'm better now, not giddy anymore" she chuckled

"What happened anyways?"

"I think I ate too much sugar"

I laughed. "Do you know what you were saying?"

"Yeah, everything came out of my mouth. I felt like I was drunk or I was Emmett; saying the first thing that came to his mind"

"Hey!" Emmett said

"What?! It is true!" she defended

"I wasn't talking to you, Rosie; I was talking to Edward"

"What did he say?"

"Something we know and for you to never find out!" he said confidently

Rosalie shrugged. "Anyways… Is the food ready yet?!" Rosalie shouted

"It's almost done!" Alice shouted back

"I'm starving, are you?" Rosalie asked

"Not really"

"How's your arm?"

"I forgot about that," I chuckled, "but its fine"

"How long did you mash those potatoes anyway?"

"10 minutes, I think" I shrugged

"Did you stop?"

"No, never did"

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt"

"It did" I chuckled

"I'm glad you survived"

"It didn't hurt that bad, it was bearable"

"I wonder…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Are you sure you're not giddy anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"I'm hungry!" Emmett exclaimed

Right on cue, "Dinner's ready!" Alice said

Emmett literally bolted out of the room, Rosalie ran like a supermodel would, Jasper walked to the dining room and Edward waited for me by the door. "Right after you, Bells"

"Thanks" I said. I went to the dining area and saw that there was no vacant place to sit in the small table. "Where will we sit?"

"We can eat on the island counter" Edward pointed to his right and that there were to island counters with two plates with mashed potato and chicken on it

"Oh, cool!" I said and sat on one of the chairs

"Do you want coke?"

"Yes, please" I said and waited for him.

"Bella, think fast!" Edward threw me a can of coke and caught it easily. I opened it and poured it in the glass of ice. I felt him sat beside me,

"Nice reflexes"

I just shrugged and started eating.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm—"

"Save it, Edward" I said hastily

"You didn't even let me finish"

"I know what you were supposed to say. You're going to be sorry then I'll forgive you then the next day you're going to irritate the hell out of me then you're going to say sorry again," I faced him, "it'll be the same old story and I don't want to test my limits, Edward"

"I'm sorry, Bella"

"Edward—" I whined

"I understand if you won't forgive me but please just let me say that I'm sorry. I really am sorry, Bella"

"Promise me"

"Promise you, what?"

"Promise me that you won't irritate me again"

"I promise"

I sighed and held out my pinky. "Swear?"

Edward chuckled and intertwined our pinky, "I swear"

"Aww" they said. We both turned our heads and saw that they were watching us. I removed my pinky and blushed.

"You were eavesdropping?!" Edward said

"We heard you talking, Edward" Alice said

"I wouldn't count that as eavesdropping and so would you" Emmett butted in

"Yeah I wouldn't but it was a private conversation. And you also ruined the moment"

I felt something vibrating in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen and it said "Charlie"

"Excuse me for a moment, guys" I said and went to the living room. I answered the phone

"What's up, Dad?"

"Bella, your mom needs you, asap!"


	9. Suspicions

"_Bella, your mom needs you, __ASAP!"_

"Why, are they having a divorce?"

"No"

"Then, what is it?"

"It's Phil"

"What about him, Dad?"

"His car collided with a truck when he was going back home. His car was crushed and the police haven't found his body yet. Your mom's panicking right now; she's asking for you"

"Where are you?"

"Came from the hospital, I'm picking you up now"

"But this happening so fast and—"

"No buts, young lady"

"But we have to do something tomorrow" I whined like any other teenager would

"Your mom is more important than what you're going to do tomorrow!"

"Yes, Dad"

"Listen to me; I want you to change right away. I'll meet outside, okay?" he demanded

"'Kay"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye" he said and hangs up. I run to the kitchen

"Where's my bag?!" I asked Edward.

"Uh, it's in my room" it came out like a question

"Thanks" I said while I ran to his room. My bag was on the bed; I grabbed it and changed right away. I brushed my hair a few times and that's when I felt my phone vibrate. I had a message:

'Bells, I'm already outside'

The message said. I bolted through the doors ignoring the questions being thrown at me when I passed the dining room. I was near the door but I felt someone catch me from the back, Emmett.

"What?!" I said annoyed that I can't be with Renée much sooner

"What's going on?" Emmett asked

"I'm visiting my mom"

"Then why were you in a hurry?"

"'Cause Charlie's waiting outside"

"Another answer, Bella" Rose demanded

"My mom's asking for me"

"Why?" Jasper asked this time

"I don't know" I said flatly

"Liar" Alice and Edward said at the same time

"You don't have to know!"

"We want to know, Bella"

"It's not necessary, Edward"

"It is for me and for us"

I sighed in defeat. "Phil's got in a car accident and they haven't found his body yet. I'm guessing he jumped out of the car before the collision happened"

"He collided with what?" Emmett asked when he released me

"With a truck"

"A huge one?" Rose asked

"I think so; Charlie said that his car was crushed"

"Speaking of Charlie, Bella" Alice reminded me that he was waiting for me

"Oh, yeah!" I ran through the doors and took the stairs. When I went inside the car, I was panting.

Charlie drove off and asked, "What happened to you?"

"They asked questions and I took the stairs" I wasn't sure if he was asking why it took me so long or why was I panting so, I gave those two answers

"Anything new?" I asked when I caught my breath

"No, but the police think that Phil's body fell off the cliff or someone saw him and decided to help him out"

"When did this happen?"

"Midnight"

"Huh, so that explains the truck"

"Yeah"

I just sighed and hoped that Phil will be alright. I don't know what will happen to Renée if she loses him; she was happier and content with Phil than the other guy –whose name I forgot- and Charlie.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"When will Renée be checked out of the hospital?"

"Tomorrow morning. But it's up to her"

"When will you leave?"

He sighed. "When I know if Phil's alright"

"And if he's not?" I challenge him

"Don't do this to me, Bella" he said slowly, his voice was pained

"Sorry, Dad"

"Accepted"

We were silent a few minutes then Charlie's phone rang

"It's Renée" he handed me the phone. I grabbed it and looked at the screen and it says: "Ren-Ren".

"Ren-Ren?" I asked

"What?! She called me Char-Char before!" he said defensively

I laughed and picked up the phone. "Bella here"

"Bella!"

"Hey, mother"

"Where are you?"

"We're on our way"

"Then what's taking you so long?"

I looked at Charlie and he sped up. "We'll be there in," I glanced at Charlie again and he mouthed "Three", "three minutes"

"M'kay. I'll wait for you"

"'Kay, Renée"

"Bye"

"Bye" I said and hanged up. I handed him back his phone

"What'd she say?"

"I think you know"

"I do but I want to check"

"She asked why we were taking so long and said that she'll wait for us"

"Hmm, Renée's changed"

"I know, she sounded vulnerable on the phone"

"I'm afraid"

"Why?"

"I have a feeling she's hiding something"

"That's impossible, Dad. She doesn't have secrets and if she does, I bet that the media will know in no time at all"

"I know but, does she? We have to find out, Bells" he glanced at me

"Dad you're going insane! It's nothing important. Mom's more important here"

"Then why did she sound vulnerable, like you said?"

"Because she's afraid for Phil" I said matter-of-factly

"And for herself" he glanced at me again

"Dad! Stop it, please! You're killing me!"

"From the suspense or horror?"

"No, from your insanity!"

He sighed. "I'll just figure it out myself"

I shook my head. "Crazy old man" I muttered to myself and hoped that he didn't hear it.

"Anyways, why?"

"Huh?"

"Ren-Ren? I mean, come on, Dad!"

In the dark I saw him blush. "When we were still teenagers, I used to call her that"

I was surprisingly enjoying this so I continued. "Who started?"

"Her, she was kind of tired of calling me Charlie so she called me Char-Char"

"Isn't that longer?"

"By one letter but, she liked it" he shrugged

I laughed softly. I realized only now that, me and Dad talks like we're best friends and I know that we are. When they got the divorce I stayed with him and our relationship got stronger from dad/daughter relationship to the best friend relationship. And I was happy about it; we were similar, we were alike, we were friends well, best friends to be exact. I smiled

Dad and I were already within hospital premises. He parked his car and we both got out going to Renée's room. I knocked on her door and opened it.

"Hey mo—" I cut my sentence dead short and froze.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry but this story will be discontinued; I was really not having fun writing the story on the recent chapters and now I really don't how to continue chapter 10.**

**Thanks far all those people who read this story until the end and I'm really, really, **_**really**_** sorry.**

**Hope you'll understand.**

***littleonee **


End file.
